Game checklist
NOTES *'Week 10 '- The second last game week of the regular season had some of the finest matches all season. *'Week 9 '- Bats vs. Harpies: Harpies were well on their way, scoring goals and such, but Bats seeker Stover continue to impress again for another week by catching the snitch fairly quickly before the Harpies could score more points. *'Week 9 '- Bats vs. Magpies: the Bats were actually doing fairly well. The chasers were scoring and keeper Didier Despatie, a Ballycastle superpower, was blocking all shots. Magpies seeker and captain Bernie Aschenbach was trying to annoy/confuse Stover as best as he could. He actually got carried away and was having too much fun. It worked as Stover was flustered and taking longer than usual to catch the snitch. Finally, in the midst of flustering her, Aschenbach accidentally catches scoops the snitch into his sleeve, thus ending the game and winning for the Magpies. *'Week 9 '-''' Catapults vs. Arrows': It seems Catapults seeker McGee performs better in shitty weather. This time, neither McGee or Arrows seeker Adela Dvorak forget to cast the Impervius spell. It was the first time the Arrows played in awful weather and Dvorak just could not get it together. *'Week 9 '-' Arrows vs. Falcons': For the second time that week, the Arrows were forced to play in shitty weather again. It seems they worked on their shitty-game-weather skills after the last game because they did play better than last time. Despite that, Dvorak still wasnt playing as well as usual and was outperformed by the Falcons seeker. *'Week 7 '-' Catapults vs. Cannons': Catapults host Cannons. Closeted Catapults fans finally come out to support their team after the team's victory against the Tornadoes in the prior week. ''That ''was def a morale boost. The crowd's support benefits the team as seeker McGee performs way better than usual. Cannons annoyed by lack of Cannons fans and support. This affects them as they commit 3 fouls, giving the Catapults 3 more points from from penalty shots. Catapults win. *'Week 7 '- '''Wanderers vs. Bats': Bats continue to surprise by defeating Wanderers. The loss was a huge upset, especially because it was a Wanderers home crowd. Thanks to Stover again. *'Week 6 - Tornadoes vs. Catapults': Tornadoes host Catapults in Tutshill. Tornadoes were the heavy favourite to win. Weather was shit. Tornadoes seeker Cooper Sheehan forgot to cast the Impervius charm on his goggles before the game. Catapults seeker Archie McGee remembered though and that's how he caught the snitch (he was the only seeker who could see it). Catapults break their losing streak, which lasted 6 straight games, by defeating the number 1 team in the standings. *'Week 6' - Bats surprise literally everyone by defeating both Bangers and Portree, who were favourites to win, all thanks to their slick new seeker Stover. Great addition to team. Bats are not much better on the playing field but their chances of winning are increased. Food poisoning incident still investigated. *'Week 5' - Bats seeker Brooks Elphik gets food poisoning and is too sick to continue playing. Bats enlist Harper Stover as new seeker. She's much better than Elphik. Catapults chasers Garland Davies and Antonia Conway also get food poisoning. Catapults enlist Teresa Delvecchio and Phoebe Carlisle as new chasers. They are much better than Davies and Conway. This food poision incident is very suspicious considering the fact that the Bats and Catapults are both last in the standings and not only did the 3 members all get poisoned the same way just a few days before their respective matches, but they were also arguably the worst players on the teams....... *'Week 3' - Portree beater and captain Errol Mensah hits a bludger to Harpies chaser Yoon Jin-Ho, who gets knocked off her broom. She is alright, but does not play as well as usual after the accident. checklist WHO PLAYS TWICE PER WEEK- WEEK 1: portree & wasps WEEK 2: bangers & catapults WEEK 3: harpies & arrows WEEK 4: magpies & tornadoes WEEK 5: kestrels & cannons WEEK 6: bats & puddlemere WEEK 7: wanderers & falcons Bats vs. Bangers - WEEK 3 Bats vs. Harpies - WEEK 9 Bats vs. Kestrels - WEEK 5 Bats vs. Magpies - WEEK 9 Bats vs. Portree - WEEK 6 Bats vs. Wanderers - WEEK 1 Bangers vs. Bats - WEEK 6 Bangers vs. Harpies - WEEK 2 Bangers vs. Kestrels - WEEK 7 Bangers vs. Magpies - WEEK 4 Bangers vs. Portree - WEEK 1 Bangers vs. Wanderers - WEEK 9 Harpies vs. Bats - WEEK 4 Harpies vs. Bangers - WEEK 8 Harpies vs. Kestrels - WEEK 1 Harpies vs. Magpies - WEEK 3 Harpies vs. Portree - WEEK 11 Harpies vs. Wanderers - WEEK 10 Kestrels vs. Bats - WEEK 8 Kestrels vs. Bangers - WEEK 10 Kestrels vs. Harpies - WEEK 5 Kestrels vs. Magpies - WEEK 6 Kestrels vs. Portree - WEEK 2 Kestrels vs. Wanderers - WEEK 3 Magpies vs. Bats - WEEK 2 Magpies vs. Bangers - WEEK 11 Magpies vs. Harpies - WEEK 7 Magpies vs. Kestrels - WEEK 4 Magpies vs. Portree - WEEK 8 Magpies vs. Wanderers - WEEK 5 Portree vs. Bats - WEEK 10 Portree vs. Bangers - WEEK 5 Portree vs. Harpies - WEEK 3 Portree vs. Kestrels - WEEK 9 Portree vs. Magpies - WEEK 1 Portree vs. Wanderers - WEEK 7 Wanderers vs. Bats - WEEK 7 Wanderers vs. Bangers - WEEK 2 Wanderers vs. Harpies - WEEK 6 Wanderers vs. Kestrels - WEEK 11 Wanderers vs. Magpies - WEEK 8 Wanderers vs. Portree - WEEK 4 ********************************************* Arrows vs. Catapults - WEEK 3 Arrows vs. Cannons - WEEK 5 Arrows vs. Falcons - WEEK 9 Arrows vs. Puddlemere - WEEK 11 Arrows vs. Tornadoes - WEEK 7 Arrows vs. Wasps - WEEK 1 Catapults vs. Arrows - WEEK 9 Catapults vs. Cannons - WEEK 7 Catapults vs. Falcons - WEEK 4 Catapults vs. Puddlemere - WEEK 5 Catapults vs. Tornadoes - WEEK 1 Catapults vs. Wasps - WEEK 2 Cannons vs. Arrows - WEEK 3 Cannons vs. Catapults - WEEK 10 Cannons vs. Falcons - WEEK 6 Cannons vs. Puddlemere - WEEK 1 Cannons vs. Tornadoes - WEEK 8 Cannons vs. Wasps - WEEK 5 Falcons vs. Arrows - WEEK 8 Falcons vs. Catapults - WEEK 11 Falcons vs. Cannons - WEEK 2 Falcons vs. Puddlemere - WEEK 3 Falcons vs. Tornadoes - WEEK 5 Falcons vs. Wasps - WEEK 7 Puddlemere vs. Arrows - WEEK 6 Puddlemere vs. Catapults - WEEK 2 Puddlemere vs. Cannons - WEEK 9 Puddlemere vs. Falcons - WEEK 7 Puddlemere vs. Tornadoes - WEEK 4 Puddlemere vs. Wasps - WEEK 10 Tornadoes vs. Arrows - WEEK 2 Tornadoes vs. Catapults - WEEK 6 Tornadoes vs. Cannons - WEEK 4 Tornadoes vs. Falcons - WEEK 10 Tornadoes vs. Puddlemere - WEEK 8 Tornadoes vs. Wasps - WEEK 9 Wasps vs. Arrows - WEEK 4 Wasps vs. Catapults - WEEK 8 Wasps vs. Cannons - WEEK 11 Wasps vs. Falcons - WEEK 1 Wasps vs. Puddlemere - WEEK 6 Wasps vs. Tornadoes - WEEK 3